Ark 10 Episode 8:Acquisitions
Participants *Jason Caldwell *Ayperos Akiyama *Kakubo Tsukiyomi HollowJak: -Jason groaned heavily as he sat down in the chair in his office in the warehouse things had calmed down for the day finally with all the new crates already having been shipped in. he reached forward and grabbed the still hot cup of coffee from his desk and took a sip. it was bitter as he drank it straight black but it was how he preffered it. his body still ached with every move he made but he ignored it he had to learn to deal with it if he wished to continue with his regiment. that morning he had done the same thing he did every morning two hours worht of training starting with push ups and ending with attacking target dummies- i wonder if i could get automated ones for better targets -he rubbed his chin with his free hand and set the cup down with a wince he had his usual armaments though his two adimantium straight katanas lay on the table in front of him he had painted his original one white and the new one black and named them izanagi and izanami from one of his favoriter myths. with a chuckled he pulled the phone from hs pocket and after thinking a moment sent a text to vincent that a new shipment had arrived mostly heavy weapons. after a moment he sent one to Ayperos as well which read "hey man about to do a business deal probably could use you here so that we can get the money split up right away without all the muss and fuss. also do me a favor and bring by some food a dozen bacon cheese burgers if you could im hungry and our client may be dont worry i'll give you the cash for the food when you get here- xXAyperosXx: Ayperos would be walking down the streets of D2. Not really doing anything, but just roaming around. He would keep walking and then hear a loud scream. He would take off in the direction and look as this woman was being chased by a bunch up guys in red masks and had what looked to be curved swords. Ayperpos couldnt beleive it. It was a group of the same gang that he and Densuke had taken care of a few weeks ago. Ayperos threw off his jacket his jacket, this would show small metal pauldrons on his shoulders, but as he clinched his fist the pauldrons would start to sread down his arm into a metal armband. "Alright. Time to beat the dogshit out of these guys once more." He takes off running at full peak human speed, this being a good 60mph and then clinches his fist once more, a metal rod sliding out of the elbow and ones he gets close enough to then, plows his fists into tweo of them and the rod slams back into the elbows causing a massive wave of energy to come out of the fist and this sent the to guys flying through the coffee shop window that was right beside them. The other six guys turn around to see Ayperos standing there and he shrugs. "Man.. I really need to watch where I'm going don't I?" they would all turn to him with curved blades in hand., " Oh no.. No swords.. Please don't hurt me!!" he would cinge and would would laugh walking up to him, Ayperos would smirk as his eye turned red and then at full strenth and speed would start to lash out devistating lighting fast punches to the chest, say 10 or twelve punches in the matter of 2 seconds. And then his him up in the air with a massive uppercut and as he was in the air, jump up above his with a flip and put both fists together and basicly slam dunk the guy straight back to the ground, making the sidewalk actually crack as if it was glass. Guy out cold and with broken bones all over his body.. The rest just looked in shot at the quickness of Ayperos. He just cracks his neck and then knuckles and looks at all of them with a smirk. "Why don't we make this fair and all of you run at me at once." They all looked at each other, getting rather pissed at the arragance of Ayperos and then charged at him. Ayperos would wait on them all to get in close before his peak human reflexes activated and everything began to slow down. he looks at them all with their sloppy sword styles and simply smiles as he would then flip back avoiding the slashes one by one and then as he flipped he unhulsters his pistols and the starts to shoot at the men be it dumb luck or just increased skill, he was able to shoot the blade and break all 5 of the guys swords. He would then land on his feet with the guns still smoking and smirk at them. "This is when you ask yourself. Was that just luck? or did he really just shoot all six blades with just six bullets. ' He pauses for a moment. 'After that, you musk ask yourselves. Do i wanna fuck with this guy?" The would back up a bit and Aypeeros would hulster his guns and slowly Draw his blades. At this time one of the guys that he had hit through a window gets up pulling out a gun and shoots. Ayperos then turns around and would slash his sword right down the middle of the bullet. the two peices of the bullet passing right by him and hitrting two of the other guys behind him. He would then point the tip of the sword at the guy with the gun and press a button on the hilt sending two daggers flying out of the hand guard and sticking the guy in the neck and chest, killing him within seconds. He would then turn to the other guys and look at them, they all slowling backing away. Ayperos would jolt at them, and they would take off running screaming. He would laugh and then sheath his blades. The woman he just save walked up to him. "oh thank you.. i trhought i was dead. Is there anything i can give you?" He would look at her and was about to say no, but then felt his phone go off and look at it. It was jason asking him to come in for a client and to pick up 12 bacon sheese burgers. "Actuallyt yes. could yuou het me 12 bacon cheese burgers?" The woman looked at him funny and then nods going into the nearest burger joint and after a few moment come out with a large back of burgers. 'Here you go, and thank you again." She would kiss him on the cheek and run off and then ayperos would take off, beeing almost right there in D1 he would be there in but a goot 5 minutes and then walk into the door. "Yo Jason, i got the bacon cheeseburgers.' He would walk into the office and set them on the desk. Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo woke up out of bed, He had dark circles from the night he met that guy who was driving images into his skull. He got out of bed half naked wearing black briefs fixed his underwear and then saw a message on his phone from “J”. “Oh cool, New toys” Kakubo said fixing his hair grabbing on his black suit clothing and putting on his heels. He didn’t care anymore of what people said, He looked to the katana that sat up against the wall of his bedroom. He grabbed it and wrapped the sash around his back and over his chest tying it so it would fit. The boy looked to his room then left with a sigh and felt hungry but felt it was not anything of a big deal. Walter now days stayed home unless Kakubo called him on his cellphone. Going out the front door of his house after grabbing the keys to his Bentley (http://blog.mwdesigntechnik.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/BentleyGTFacelift1.jpg) Kakubo opened the driver side door. Got inside the car and sighed. Starting the car he heard the engine come to life, punching it in drive he slammed his foot on the accelerator. The car roared and a scream came from the tires as he pealed out of the driveway of Tsukuyomi manor in D2. Kakubo was now on the road heading to D1 towards “J’s” warehouse. Kakubo was drving 90mph now only a good 10 or 20 minutes away he heard his stomach growl once again only for him to put it behind him. Kakubo was now in the warehouse district and saw the usual warehouse that was “J’s” Kakubo parked outfront and went up to the door knocking to see if an answer would happen. HollowJak: -Jason looked up from the burgers as Kakubo walked into his office hearing the noise of the door to the basement closing knowing that Ayperos had gone down to check something but he was not sure what. looking to vincent he would point to a chair opposite him- im glad you came kid you see my business partner and i were discussing a proposition for you. now would you like to maybe hear it? -he sat back in his chair and smiled pointing to the bag of cheeseburgers- and why dont you get yourself a few bacon cheeseburgers i had Ayperos buy them specifically for the meeting happy business partners are best for discussing matters such as these Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo saw “J” hearing what he said and looked at him and the burgers. A slight bit of drool dripping from his mouth when he heard that he could have one he smiled and took one and started to eat it. Kakubo heard about a proposition and looked at him gulping down a large bite like it was nothing as he sat down in the opposite seat. “Really, what kind of proposition?” Kakubo said curiously as he liked hearing new things. HollowJak: Now your corporation has some things that a friend of mine would like to acquire now heres what i am offering you would still be the chairman of your company but we would get 75% of your current stock holdings we are offering ten million dollars and you still get to keep a portion of the money paid for the assasinations as well as a percentage of money from our other dealings i am currently not at liberty to release my business partners name but know i have been given permission by him to speak on his behalf -he crossed his right leg over his left and grabbed one of the dozen cheese burgers taking a bite and chewing slowly as he waited for the kids respons on the matter nw it was a rather good deal but he would wait to hear his response before making any assumptions- Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo was speechless as he heard the offer and could not fathom the loss of it. “I…. I don’t know…. I mean it’s a lot of money. 10 million dollars, but the passing of my mother….. She…” He remembered the fun times he had with his mother and then remembered her passing. “50 years, 50 years my mom created it from the ground up…. But this is the case…. I’ll sign anything…. Will I be able to still do what I do right?” Kakubo asked as he looked at the male finishing the burger he had begun eating. “I’ll sign” Kakubo said looking at J with a light smile. HollowJak: -Jason would blink that was far easier than he thought it would be with a nod he pulled a prewritten contract from inside of his upper right chest drawer. taking a pen from the other drawer he set the contract and pen down- i simply need you to sign on all 5 pages. read through it idf you wish it says that though you still technically keep your charmanship we get 75% of your total personal stocks as well as complete control of your assasin corps if we so need it but we offer you a percentage of the money from the assasination contracts as well as a percentage of our other business deals as well as ten million dollars up front -he sat back again and waited for Kakubo to sign the contract though he did smile- and do not worry you can even put a statue of your mother in front of the corporation building you know what we'll have that build and the chairman ship will still be in your family for the most part Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo nodded as he never was once asked to sell off his mothers work. The boy felt sad and started signing. It felt as if he was losing his mother little by little with each document he signed, Kakubo looked and understood all the arrangements. Kakubo came to the last document, Hesitation, sadness. It all came forth right there. He held back his tears with a hesitated breath-like sigh. He then signed and looked to the male handing him the keys to the assassination legacy. “In honor…. To my mother the original founder…. Please keep it the name Blood lotus” Kakubo said with a hesitated mark but in his eyes it showed he wanted this to happen like it was best for some reason. “I hope this benefactor is happy with my firm that’s been around for fifty years” Kakubo said no more for the males response. HollowJak: -he raised a brow and sat back- last i checked i said you kept chairmenship -he took the key from him and slid it into his pocket- i will make a copy of this and hand you it like i said you will still be working there and blood lotus will be kept as the name we will just have real control for the most part -he smiled and took the contract- i thank you for your co-operation in this matter i do promise that you will be able to meet my business partner soon -he slid the signed contract into his desk and locked it- feel free to get some more of the burgers and get some coffee from that pot over there its still very fresh -he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Ayperos "the deal has been made he took the first deal. the contract has been signed as well" Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo nodded and smiled a little. He felt relieved, but knew he could have gotten a bigger settlement….. Kakubo was not all stupid but with the choice he made he might as well as have said it. Kakubo looked at the male and blinked as he guzzled down his second burger. “So what is the new stuff you got in?” Kakubo said as he was curious to know what J had in the shop today HollowJak: -He gave a nod and pointed out towards a crate- i got a new shipment of claymore mines so they are currently on sale for around five hundred dollars per claymore mine if you want to buy a few you can you know what take a couple of them with you for free. just go ahead and grab a couple though i am currently working so if we could talk another time that would be nice -he winced as he moved his arm a bit too far- do please grab a pistol on the way out as well as a couple of claymore mines for free Kakubo nodded and grabbed 4 mines and then a pistol and smiled. “I hope when you’re all done…. I hope you still take to helping my skills.” Kakubo said no more and put the mines into the trunk of his car and the pistol on the seat next to him in the glove compartment. He starts the car and then drove off wondering if he made the right choice. But now cannot do a thing about it. As he drove off he texted threw voice and sent it to J Kakubo sent it and sighed as he drove off to his home in D2. Category:Ark 10